We are the Crystal Cats!
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Lapis Lazuli never thought her life would be turned upside-down by a cat. But it was a green cat. Witchcraft AU in which the Crystal gems have been turned into cats by Yellow Diamond, and Lazuli gets mixed up in an old grudge. Slight Lapidot.
1. Prelude

A/N: Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! Welcome to my new story, and do hope you like it. I will be posting a new chapter every Monday, Wenesday and Friday, so don't forget to follow it if this little prelude has picked your interest. Also, I'm sorry I only posted the prelude today and you'll have to wait until Wenesday for the first chapter, but I have a busy day today. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **.:We are the Crystal Cats:.**

 **Prelude: I run away from Five Red Tigers**

My name is Lazuli. Well, Lapis Lazuli, but I prefer Lazuli. And right now, I'm being chase down by a bunch of monsters. Why you ask? Because I had the unfortunate idea of bringing home a cat. A green cat, that is. But I should focus on running, explanation can surely wait.

Darkness is growing by the second, as I run down the pier and toward the unlit Funland amusement park, closed for the night. Even though blood is beating heavily in my ears, I can hear my own footsteps on the old planks of wood, and the lighter and ferocious steps behind me. Panic has seize my heart what feels like hours before, even though I've probably been running for about half a mile. I have nowhere to hide, and even if I could, they would track me down in an instant, with there amazing sense of smell and predator eyes, which can probably see far better in this pitch black darkness than mine. I don't dare to look behind me, I just keep on running until I can see the edge of the pier, and the dark waters underneath. I suddenly wonder what is better. Death by drowning, or by lacerations. Heavy lacerations.

I stop completely and almost slide off the pier, which, frankly, would have been a better solution. I turn around. I can feel my heart beating against my ribs, my sides burning from the pain of breathing so deeply. Not a single street light is on, and the moon seems to be the only witness of my imminent demise. In its light, I can discern the five monsters in front of me. Their sharp claws lightly tapping against the wood. Their sharp teeth, gleaming in the moonlight every time they seem to smile. Their feline eyes, dead set on me. They are not only taller than me, but I can see their strong muscle moving with every step they take closer to me.

The one closer to me, with its left eye dead and held close, smirks maliciously before declaring:

"Sorry, human. What our mistress asks has to be done, and she asks that you never interfere with her plans again."

I shake my head in panic, retreating even closer to the edge as they advance. I can already see one of them taking a hunting stand.

"No.. wait! It doesn't have to come to this! I can... I can leave the town you'll... you'll never hear from me again, I promise!"

I could have kept pleading, but my throat is suddenly knotted, and I can only choke on my saliva. The one-eyed beast still smirks and answers my plead:

"Like we'd let you go. We are not dumb minions, you know. We do exactly as we are told."

I take another step back, only to find emptiness. I lose my balance, and hold on to a rotten wooden post, digging desperately my nails into the wood. The water underneath is agitated, its currant stronger than I would have believed. I have absolutely no idea how deep it is. All I can do is gaze into the inky abyss of the sea, than back to the monsters in front of me.

Drowning it is.


	2. I brake up a cat-fight (literally)

**Chapter 1: I brake up a cat-fight (literally)**

I need to make a confession. Walking around town isn't my favorite of activities. Actually, I only come out of my little house when I need to go to the store. I spend most of my days between TV and making pieces of art. I have an entire room filled with those, but no one will ever see them, since they're not worth a thing. But yeah, not a person you'll often see outside, wandering the streets of quaint little Beach City, or go to the beach itself. I don't like water. I'm not even sure I know how to swim, and if I did I have kind of forgotten, if that's possible.

I have absolutely no idea why I'm going out today. Like, seriously, my fridge is not empty, I don't want a donut or a slice of pizza. Guess I just felt like walking today.

I make my way toward Funland, my earbuds plugged into my ears, a weird music no one but me would like playing on my phone. I push back a few blue strands of hair. Summer is long gone by now, so no need for sunglasses anymore. I'm wearing a top tank and an unbuttoned green checkered shirt, and my denim shorts. As I look up at the sky, I notice how clouds are gathering in the east, just above the hill and the lighthouse. This is what happens when I go out for no reason. You'll see, the next think I know it's gonna snow! In late September!

I can see the begging of the pier across the street, the very large sign indicating that we are about to step into Funland. But before I can even cross, I hear the hiss of a cat on my right. I turn around, facing a small alley full of metal trashcans and a wooden fence blocking access to the other side of the small and dark street. I frown. I can hear more than hisses now. From the screams and meows, I deduce that two, maybe three cats are fighting in there.

I'm about to shrug and leave the felines be, when a trash tumbles to the ground, rolling beside me. Behind, I finally see the fight, and it involves way more cats than I thought. Five big reddish cat against a smaller one, hiding in the smallest corner imaginable. I can only see it's bright green eyes and one of its paws, as it tries to push away the other cats.

I act without thinking. This poor little animal must be terrified, and probably in a bad shape. I take the cover of the trashcan on the ground, ignoring the bags and pizza boxes tumbling out of it, and I use it how I can. First, I use it like a bat, smacking one of the cat which hit the wall, attracting the attention of the four others.

"Leave it be! Go!"

I wave the trash cover around, trying, and probably failing to scare off the cats, as they only stare at me with confusion.

"Go! Shoo!"

I pretend to hit another one, and the cat barely flinches, only raising a paw of the ground and staring at me with its only eye. I shiver. It's so strange to be stared at by five cats, and in such a small space nonetheless. It almost feels like I'm trapped in a lion cage. Maybe interfering was a bad idea. The little cat behind me hisses again, but I'm not sure at who. Finally, I've had enough. I slam the cover where three of the five cats are standing, and they finally back away, staring once more at me before retreating, all five of them. I sigh with relief, a hand on my chest as if it will calm my heart quicker. I really thought for a second that I was about to be killed by a bunch of cats.

I turn around and kneel in front of where the little cat is hiding. It has yet to leave its spot, and I can barely see it. I tentatively reach a hand toward it, and it hisses.

"It's okay. I just want to help you and make sure you're okay. Do you mind leaving your spot?"

It may have understand me, as it slowly walks out of its spot. I've never seen a cat like this one. Its fur is deep green, the color of a pine tree, with even darker strips of green. Its paws and its head, however, are blond, a sandy shade of yellow. It has bright green eyes and a green triangle patch of fur on its forehead. It is definitely smaller than the others, and I wonder if it has reached its adult size yet. It first looks deeply in my eyes, I can see how strangely thoughtful it is. And gracious, also, almost as if it was thanking me for saving it. I approach once again my hand, and it first smells it, before nibbling lightly on my thumb with its sharp teeth, almost playfully. It doesn't seem to be hurt, but in the poor lighting of the alley I can't quite see. I reach to take it in my arms. It let me do, and once I cradle it it starts nibbling on my thumb again.

"You're lucky I was here to save you. I wonder why those cats where after you?"

It only looks at me with concern. I'll have to take that as an answer.

"You don't have a collar now, do you?"

I look around its neck, but found only fur. I give it a few stroke under the chin and its starts purring. Way too cute.

"So what are you? A weird Coreen breed? Some kind of a mutant? I've never seen a cat with a green fur. Do you glow in the dark or something?"

As I keep wondering how a green cat handed up in Beach City, of all places, I walk out of the alley. I give a last look toward Funland, and shrug. Whatever.

"I can't let you outside tonight. Who knows if those other cats would come after you again."

I keep stroking the little cat, making it purr with delight. Its eyes are almost completely close, and its tail as snaked its way around my arm.

"I'll take you to my place for tonight, at tomorrow we'll try to find your master, alright?"

The cat seems too lost in its own purr to even acknowledge my presence. I smile and head home.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So here was finally chapter 1. Did you like it? Please tell me, I always like to receive feedbacks. And if you haven't already, you can still follow, cause you know, it's useful and what not... Anyway, chapter 2's Friday. Also, if you follow Rebecca Sugar on Twitter or Tumblr you may have seen the drawings she did for Halloween? (It's Lazuli and Peridot dressed as wicthes) I swear I have nothing to do with it, but damn I wish I had!


	3. I learn the language of cat

**Chapter 2: I learn the language of cat**

The rest of the afternoon is calm and somewhat soothing. After walking home with the calmest cat the world as ever seen, as it doesn't even try to wriggle out of my arms once, I spend the end of the day seated beside my couch, as the cat has taken position in the middle of it. I watch it snooze with its eyes half close, as if it is lost in its own mind. Sometimes, I stroke its head or its chin. Every time its shutters before easing into my touch. It purrs on occasion.

Time seems to fly by and I find myself by the end of the day, wondering if it could always be this way, me and this weird genetically modified cat, still greener then ever. There is something soothing about its presence, deeply calming.

But alas, I must do something about this situation, and as much as I wouldn't mind having a cat home, I do not have the material nor the finances to take care of one. I already tried with a goldfish, and it failed miserably. So I do the most reasonable thing I could think of. I turn on my computer, load my Facebook page and quickly right a short post:

'I've found a small green cat near Funland in Beach City. Contact me if you know anything about its master.'

Short, but straight to the point. I'm about to press post when I realize it may need the cat's picture to go with it. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words, isn't it? I take my phone and turn to the little cat still lightly sleeping on my couch.

"Don't move, buddy, I just need a little..."

But before I can even approach my phone the cat jumps to its feet and hisses at it.

"Oh come on, don't be such a diva!" I laugh.

But the cat is not ready to cooperate. I don't know what got into it all of a sudden. It first tries to push the phone off my hands, patting it fiercely with its little paw. I can't help but coo at the sight. When it noticed that it doesn't work, it simply jumps off the couch et hides under it. This time I sigh.

"Oh come on! It's just a picture! I need to show people what you look like."

I send my post without a picture after a last look under the couch. I really hope it doesn't try to run away because I tried to take its picture.

I let my computer open, and after a futile attempt at coxing the cat out of its hiding place, I give up and go to my room, to change. I turn on the light as I haven't realize how the sun has dropped in the last few minutes. I stop by my wardrobe, posing a second in front of the mirror. My short blue hair looks like a mess, like I haven't brush them or wash them for a while. Both are true, actually. My deep blue eyes stare back at me, two brilliant orbs piercing my dull face. I'm not ugly but I just don't find myself beautiful either. My skin has the light color of chocolate milkshake.

I shiver suddenly, and decide to change in something more comfortable and hot. I take off my denim shorts and put on gray sweat pants, and put on a blue sweater over my top. I already feel a bit better. I return to the living room, only to find the cat on the couch again, staring at the computer screen. I turn on the light and it barely budges. I plop on the couch beside it and stroke its head.

"What are you reading, buddy? Something interesting?"

"Actually, yes, I'm reading about the latest advancements in biotechnology."

The cat responds to me. It speaks. How come? Wait... A talking cat! No, that's not possible, I must be dreaming. I stare at the feline, ready to hear it talk once more. I want to hear its squeaky voice again. I need to hear it again. I frown and the cat stare back at me.

"You just talked, didn't you? Or maybe I'm just very tired."

"I would suggest both answers are correct."

I shriek and jump off the couch, my eyes wide as saucers. It talked back. I can feel my brain panicking, as it wonders what to do with this creature. I stare at the cat, and it stares back with a certain annoyance in its green eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" it asks.

I could have shriek again have I found my voice. The cat is walking toward me now, before jumping on the armrest.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep. You look pale. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"A green cat is talking to me." I say very slowly, letting every syllable sink in. "A cat is talking to me."

The feline seems fed up with my attitude.

"Yes, I talk, hurray! Now, can you please tell me why there is a post about me on Facebook?"

"BE... because I need to find you master... whoever that may be."

I'm talking with a cat. I'm talking with a cat.

"That is not good. They may find our position. Come, we need to go somewhere safe, before they find me again."

The cat jumps from the couch in the direction of the front door. I keep staring at it as if a third eye has grown on its forehead. This cat is talking to me. It wants to take me somewhere. Strangely, this thought seems to put my ideas back in place.

"Wait, why would I follow you? You're a cat, I don't have to obey you."

"You better, because if my enemies see the post you have make they can track me down, and if they found you they will probably torture you before killing you. This is why I'm taking you somewhere safe. Now hurry, we don't have all night."

My expression went from confusion to disbelieve to fear as it talked. It's enemies? Who? The cats that attacked it earlier. I can defend it against cats.

"I mean, if you want to stay here and be turn into a cat yourself, or worse, it's your choice."

After a loud gulp, I nod.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Here was chapter 2, and I hope you liked it! I wanted to thank PeriBombX for the review. Don't worry, we are legion to support the Lapidot ship! So, I'll see you monday for the next chapter, don't forget to review if you want, follow if you feel like it and favourite, but only if my story deserves it!


	4. The City Zoo is a few Tigers short

**Chapter 3: The City Zoo is a few Tigers short**

Beach City at night has never been this scary to me. All the streetlights are on, illuminating our path with a bright orange glow. The moon is still shining, and not a single cloud is pacing in front of it. Yet I keep jumping at every small sound echoing around us. I'm still following the green cat, who runs to every crossroads before beckoning me to walk faster. I feel like I'm going crazy. Why am I following this talking animal, when animals shouldn't talk? Maybe it lied about its enemies, or the fact that I'll be safe where we are going. Maybe its bringing me to its crazy scientist of a master who's gonna kidnap me and turn me into a monster. The thought makes me shutter.

We are walking toward the hill. I can see the lighthouse above us. I hope this cat doesn't want me to climb all the way up, cause I did it once in my life and never again. The cat is about to cross, when it suddenly freezes, and its ears twitch. Suddenly, it yells:

"Oh god! Run!"

I look behind me, but we are still the only one outside. The cat has crossed the street, and jumped through a hole in the metal fence blocking access to the beach. I hesitate for a moment, wondering if a really should follow it, but a distant meow makes me shiver. I feel a fierce presence around me. Fear is paralyzing me.

All streetlights suddenly switch off, leaving me in the darkness night I ever came across. Dark blue clouds hide the moon. It's also colder, much colder than when I walked out of my house, not a quarter hour ago. How come?

A much closer meow makes me jump. I take a deep breath and let the refreshing air cool my brain. I don't even know why I followed this cat outside. I should go home, and spend the rest of my evening on my couch, watching something stupid ans eating sweets. Yeah, Camp Pining Hearts should do it. I turn around without a single look toward the fence, and take the direction of my house.

I walk quickly, and hold my jacket tight around me with one hand. This sudden change of temperature is more an annoyance than anything, I just hope I won't catch a cold. A low growl is the first thing which makes me stop and pause. It doesn't sound like anything you would hear in a small town at night. It is quickly joined by another, and another, until I hear five growling sounds, coming closer and from what I can only assume are ferocious animals. I turn around, only to find a red tiger twice my size walking close enough that I can see it, followed by four others. The first one has one eye close, and all its teeth are bare for me to see.

"You... you're the human who kept us from Peridot. We need to teach you a lesson, to teach you not to interfere with our mistress's plan again!"

I do not even take the time to think, and run.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter guys! Not the best either, but next chapter will be better, I promise! Also, thanks to PeriBombX and The December Angel for the reviews, it's really nice to hear you guys enjoy my little story :)


	5. I discover why I can't sleep on my back

**Chapter 4: I discover why I can't sleep on my back**

I take the biggest breath I ever took, and sit up. My head swirls for a while, and I can't quite tell where I am. All that I know is that my clothes and hair are still damp, and I'm coughing water from time to time. My throat is a bit hoarse, but my lungs are in a better state I ever thought they'd be. I can feel a hot ball of fur on my legs. I move aside the cover which has fallen from me when I stood, and when my vision becomes less blurry I find the green cat curled up in a little ball on my lap. It is deeply asleep, and even my sudden awakening hasn't bothered it.

I can see someone beside me, and when I turn my head I find a chubby boy with brown curly hair, seated cross-legged on the table, a ball of cereal in his hands. He seems happy to see that I am awake, but doesn't say anything until he has swallow his mouthful.

"You're back!"

I frown.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Steven! Peridot here told me she was bringing you back here but you got attacked by the Red Battalion. I pulled you out of the water and brought you back here."

I look around for a while, trying to understand where 'here' exactly is. It's daytime already, and the sun illuminates the inside of this quaint little wooden cabin. I'm seated on a long couch right beside a set of stairs, and opposite the kitchen. I can see through the large windows and the door the beach outside. If I turn around, I see a complete new universe. A wall made of a strange crystalline stone surrounds a silver door with a star on it, and colorful gems embedded on each branch of the star. In front at the door, just at the limit of the parquet floor, rests a round pedestal made of the same crystalline stone. I look back at the kid – Steven – and ask him:

"Where am I?"

"This is my house. It's on the other side of the hill."

He keeps on eating his breakfast as I get my bearings. So, if I remember correctly, last night, I followed this green cat, whose name Steven gave me but I already forgot, but then I got attacked by red tigers, and I jumped into the water.

"How long did I slept?"

"A few hours."

He looks at the clock behind him, the one pined to the kitchen wall, and nods.

"Yep, you woke up just in time for Crying Breakfast Friends."

A small yawn on my lap tells me the green cat has woken up. She emerges from the cover and jumps on the table.

"You told her about the gem?" she asks to Steven.

He sighs.

"No, not yet. Peridot, why don't you go and make breakfast while I talk to her about it."

Peridot suddenly seems strangely offended.

"Make breakfast, Steven? I don't have thumbs, and you want me to make breakfast? How is that logical in any way?"

She jumps off the table and walks to the kitchen while grumbling about thumbs and how she misses hers. I turn back my attention to Steven, who empty his bowl before placing it on the table beside him.

"Now, I know what I'm about to tell you will not sound completely logical to you, but you got to believe me?"

I sigh.

"I followed a green talking cat almost all the way to here. Something tells me I might be able to believe you."

He smiles, and lift his pink shirt enough for me to see his navel. Only, instead of a navel, there is a pink gem glued to his belly.

"This gem means that I am a wizard. Just like Peridot has hers on her forehead, or the rest of our covenant also has one."

"Wait so you mean to tell me this place holds a covenant of witches?"

Before Steven can answer my question, Peridot comes back with a box of biscuit between her teeth, as she tries to pull it onto the table.

"And here you go! Breakfast!"

I hesitantly pick up the box of miniature and ice cream-less cookie cats. Peridot sits beside Steven, who keeps explaining things as clearly as possible to me.

"We are a covenant of witches. There are a lot of those, all around the world, actually. But anyway, our group is called the Crystal Gems. Every witch has a gem which gives her her power."

"Which brings us to you, Lazuli." adds Peridot, which confuses me.

"Me?"

Steven nods vigorously.

"You have a a small bump on your back, haven't you? Right between your shoulder blades?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I took off your jacket so you wouldn't be too cold, and I saw your gem."

"My gem? What are you talking about?"

I try to pass my hand over my back but I'm not agile enough to reach my bump. Peridot suddenly declares:

"You're a witch, Lazuli. Just like us."

I immediately look to Peridot, who gives me the biggest smile a cat can give.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a witch. I just have a hump on my back."

"It's you gem." declares Steven. "Look."

Steven takes out his phone and takes a picture of my back, before showing it to me. And indeed, I see just above my shirt what looks like a gem coming out of my skin, of a deep ocean blue and in the shape of a droplet of water. I stare longly at the picture, as if this is just part of a very elaborate prank.

"This... this doesn't make any sense. Neither of my parents are magical in the slightest. And people would have told me if I had a gem.. A gem! On my back."

"It's more than probable that your powers were only dormant until last night, when your gem appeared." declares Peridot.

"But... how?" is all I can manage.

Peridot gives a shrug.

"I activated my power not too long ago, you know. Stabbed my foot with a fork. But now look what I can do!"

Her gaze focuses on the spoon in Steven's bowl. We wait. Nothing happens. She focuses so deeply she starts to move toward the spoon. I'm almost afraid her head may fall into the milk filled bowl. But after what feels like a few minutes she gives up.

"Well... As a cat my powers are not very efficient, but I could have bended this spoon if I really wanted to!"

Before I can keep on denying their affirmation, Steven gets up.

"I'll leave you to rest, we'll talk more about it later."

He takes his bowl to place it on the kitchen counter, and goes up the stairs. Soon enough afterward, I head the jingle of Crying Breakfast Friends, and Steven singing with it. Peridot, however, jumps once again on my lap and looks up at me.

"Don't deny it. You're a witch, just like me."

"How could I? Like I told you my parents aren't magical. Neither of them."

The cat shrugs.

"Neither were mine, but here I am. Well, I enrolled in another covenant before, but it's so much better to be here I decided to stay."

I sigh and try to lay back down. Unfortunately, my gem makes an uncomfortable bump on my back, and I roll on my side, facing the back of the couch. Peridot takes it upon herself to cover myself with the cover again, pulling it with her teeth the same way she brought the cookies.

"And here you go."

The next thing I know she rolls herself in front of me, a hot furry ball against my chest.

"Don't you have a room?"

"I haven't been here for very long, so no, not yet. But it's okay. At least I don't stay in the bathroom."

I gently stroke her back, and she closes her eyes. The calm motion of her breathing makes me relax quickly, and I find it in myself to forget the tones of questions which tormented me minutes ago to simply sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! See, I told you next chapter would be better! Still story about chapter 3, but I feel like it was a very small scene that had to be shown. But anyway, I hope you liked it, I'm so excited about next chapter, you'll see why Friday! Please, I would like to know what you thought of my little twist, so review if you want to, and follow if you want to read what happens next!


	6. I meet a group of cat witches

**Chapter 5:** **I meet a group of cat witches**

I wake up a few hours later, at the begging of the afternoon. Peridot is still soundly asleep beside me, but we are not alone anymore. Three other cats are seated on the kitchen counter, talking animately about something my fuzzy mind can't quite catch up to.

The first one is a Persian cat, with a white fur, lightly tainted in lavender. She has a purple spot on her fluffy collar. She is sited on one of the chairs around the counter, with a bowl of something crunchy beside her. She eats just as much as she speaks, often times doing both at the same time.

The second is a Siamese cat, with a light blue and beige, close to pink, mix of color. On her forehead there's a silver circle, in the same way Peridot has a triangle on hers. She is the one who talks the most, and the fastest. She seems worried.

The last one is a very large Manx cat, tailless. Her fur has the most normal color, a dark chocolate color, with a reddish reflection. Her right paw is red, however, and her left is blue. The strangest thing about this cat though, is her third eye, with a purple iris, right on her forehead. Her other two eyes are colored in accordance with her paws, but this third eye is rather unsettling. She is the only one who speaks only occasionally, with a strong British accent.

It takes me a while, but I manage to catch up with their conversation, and what do you know, they are talking about me.

"We can't take another apprentice, not in the state we're in!" says the Siamese. "Plus, she's not safe here! We should send her somewhere else, another covenant where they could really take care of her!"

"P! She could help us, don't you think?" responds the Persian. "She got powers and we don't, she could really be useful."

Finally, the Manx cat spoke again.

"Why don't we ask her, then?"

All three cats look over to me, and I flush. I didn't mean to intrude on their conversation. I don't know the half of what I should, and I don't feel competent in making a choice right now.

"Er..."

The door of the house suddenly burst opens, and Steven enters, and pizza box in hand.

"Hi guys! Bad timing? Alright, be back later!"

He was about to turn around and leave, but the Manx cat called him back.

"No, it's okay Steven. We'll need you anyway."

He nods, an almost naive smile on his face. He places the box on the counter and brings me a slice, which I accept gratefully as I haven't eaten for a while now. The three cats jump from the counter and walk up to Steven, who sits back on the table he was the first time we met. I feel a bit overwhelm by so many strange people encircling me. Beside me, Peridot is still asleep soundly.

"Steven, why don't you introduce us?" asks the Manx cat.

"Sure. Lapis, this is Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet. Guys, this is Lapis Lazuli."

I try to smile, but nervousness deforms my face, and I know my cheeks are flushed.

"Yo, Lapis, do you want to stay with us?" Amethyst, the Persian cat, questions me.

I was about to shrug as my only answer. I don't know if staying with them would protect me against the Red Battalion, and I don't know what would happen if I didn't stay. But before I can give my confused answer, Garnet, the Manx cat, declares:

"Pearl, why don't you go and train Steven? Amethyst, you should go with them."

"Oh, sure. Steven?"

"Training time!" he yells excitedly before running to the crystal door, which opened for him.

Pearl, the Siamese, follows, but Amethyst stays silent a long moment, before a good stare from the three eyed cat told her that she better go with the rest of the group.

"Oh right, training! Hey guys, wait for me!"

I am now alone, with Peridot still sleeping at my side and Garnet fixing me with her three trichromatic eyes. I gulp nervously, and unconsciously stroke Peridot's fur.

"Lazuli," she starts "I know you must be felling confused. I happened to all of us, but we'll give you all the time you need to get use to it. You don't have to chose now whether you want to stay with us. For now, all you need is to rest."

I nod.

"Thank you Garnet."

I feel less and less comfortable looking at her, and so I decide to stare straight ahead of me. Maybe I was too distracted to notice it before, but there is the huge portrait of a very beautiful woman above the door, with long fluffy pink hair, and closed eyes, as if she had been tired the day this portrait was painted.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"This was Steven's mother, and our leader, Rose Quartz."

"Was?"

Before she can even answer my question, her entire body suddenly goes rigid. She gives a look at the door, and I jump when Peridot quickly gets up, as if she hadn't been asleep a few seconds ago.

"Peridot?"

"I'll go fetch them!"

She jumps over me, and runs to the crystal door, in which she disappears yelling "Guys!". Garnet gives me a serious but reassuring look.

"Don't worry Lapis, we'll handle the situation. Stay hidden in here, they do not know you're still alive."

"They? Wait, what are you talking about?!"

My question rests unanswered, as Garnet rushes outside, passing through the mosquito net of the door without a second thought. Soon enough, the crystal door opens, and Steven rushes out, followed by Pearl, Peridot and Amethyst. The green cat does stop by me and jumps on my lap, before giving me a very serious look.

"Don't worry Lazuli, I'll protect you this time. I won't flee again!"

She places her hot little paws on the back of my hand, and I feel a scrap from her retracted claws on my skin as she jumps off me and runs to follow the other outside. Everything is silent, for what feel like an eternity. Suddenly, one single tiger roar brakes through the hair, and I shiver.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I really hope you liked this chapter, and particularly my choice of cat breed for the Gems. I wanted to thank Greekgeek2015 for the review, as well as my sister (yeah, the guest review-joke you may have read is hers, and she was frowned upon for a good minute because of it). But anyway, I hope you'll be able to support the intense suspence of this cliffhanger until Monday! Please review if you feel like it, follow this story so you won't miss the rest of it, and favourite, if it pleases you!


	7. I learn how to make Christmas ornaments

**Chapter 6: I learn how to make Christmas ornaments**

I cower under the blanket, while outside, the battle is raging. I hear yells, both of rage and pain. I hear what I can only assume to be magic, rushing through the air. I'm pretty sure I heard a Lion at one point. I stare at my hands. I should stay hidden. There is nothing I can do. I may be a witch, like they all say I am, but I don't know how to use magic, not even a simple and stupid spell.

Sadly, I rise my head and stare at Steven's mother portrait. She seems so serene, and yet I have the feeling she must have been one heck of a witch, a strong and powerful one. But, from everything that I had been told since I arrived, I can guess she is more than likely dead.

I once again stare at my hands. All I want to do is cry, but I don't know why. Is it sadness, frustration, or anger? I never asked for any of what is happening to me right now, and I just want to go home, leave it all behind me, and completely forget any of it. But I know I can't. I can't leave them, but I can't help them either.

I suddenly jump when something comes crashing through the door, busting it completely, blasting a part of the wall as well. The portrait above lightly trembles, but doesn't fall. I have now in front of me a big pink lion, with a very fluffy mane. It gets up, shakes its head to make wooden splinters fall off of him and gives me a look which I can only guess means 'don't worry, we got it all under control.' Than it rushes out again with a roar.

I watch it run to the beach, but I can't see much of the battle from where I am, so I get up. I carefully walk up to the hole, my legs lightly trembling under me. I freeze by the doorstep. Things are not going well at all. As I had guessed, the Red Battalion is here, five red big tigers against four cat and a pink Lion. Steven, being nowhere to be found, must be the Lion, that's my best guess for now. He is the only one capable of competing against a tiger. Garnet is dancing around her enemy, wondering how to attack it. Amethyst is mustering all of her brutal force, which is not a lot coming from a Persian cat. Pearl is also dancing around her tiger, but tries to hit it with her claws from time to time. Peridot probably has it worst. She is pinned down under her tiger, and the animal seems ready to bite her head off. In that moment, I stop thinking, and start acting.

I grab a broken plank of wood, and run to the tiger above Peridot. I have a faint hope my attack will be strong enough to push the feline away, and I give it my all. Unfortunately, it barely moves as the slab brakes against its shoulder. It turns to me, and I gulp and shiver when I see its one dead eye, and its other one, blood red, staring intensely at me.

"Lapis! Run!" yells Peridot from under the beast.

I try, but I'm too struck by fear to move. All I can do is let go of what's left of my weapon, and walk backward toward the sea as the animal walks closer to me with a malicious smile.

"We thought we had already dealt with you. Aren't you a strong little human?"

It completely abandons Peridot to focus on me, and as she gets up she runs toward the pink Lion, yelling something which my mind can't seem to understand.

"But there is no running away this time."

I stumble backward on a small dune of sand, and fall into the water, my hands holding me from falling on my back. I can feel the salty and cold water liking my legs, and every wave seems to bury my hands deeper into the sand. I stare in fear at the monster still walking closer and closer, oh so slowly. Yet, the longer I stay in the water, the better I feel. I'm not afraid anymore, I feel appeased. And a voice, a delicate voice, close to that of a goddess, is talking to me. She tells me the water is mine to use. And I listen.

I can feel power surging through me like I had been injected clear water in my veins. Suddenly, the waves behind me are roaring, as five pillar of water rise from the sea. I can see a flicker of hesitation in my enemy's eyes, and I use it to my advantage. The five pillars turn into hands, and rush to collect the five tigers. I can see the water catching them as if they were nothing but toys, and quickly they are imprisoned in water spheres, floating above the sand. I stay focus long enough to cover those balls with frost. My head starts to spin, and I drop the now solid balls. They fall heavily, lifting a small cloud of sand as they do.

I was about to fall into the water, but I feel strong and chubby arms catch me. My vision is blurry for a few minutes, during which I see shapes of divers colors dancing in front of my vision, and hear far away voices echoing into my ears. When I finally feel better, I can see Peridot, Pearl, Garnet and Steven all around me, making sure I'm okay.

"It's alright Steven, you can let me go. Thank you."

He nods with a bright smile, and just as I let me sit on my own Peridot jumps into my arms, almost toppling me in the process.

"Lazuli, you saved me!"

I smile lightly, and stroke her soft head.

"Of course I did. I was not going to let you die."

"What you did was very brave." admits Pearl.

"I know right! This was so cool!" yells Steven. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

I let go of Peridot and finally stand.

"Unfortunately Steven, I don't think I'll be able to tell you how I did it."

This doesn't seem to deter his joy, as he runs from one ice orb to the other, looking inside them with concern.

"Garnet, what should we do with them?" he asks.

"How about we send them into the ocean?" proposes Amethyst.

I walk up to one of the orbs, and through the frost I see a small figure floating inside, probably a young teenager. I can't quite tell whether it's a boy or a girl, only that its rolled up in a fetal position, as if it was focusing.

"We can't. We'll just leave them here, and go somewhere else in the meantime. They'll melt back to life eventually."

No one is opposed to Garnet's plan, and we all abandon the Red Battalion on the beach, and go back inside. Steven quickly empties his drawer randomly in his cheeseburger backpack, and I pick up my jacket, and put it on. There is no way to deny it anymore. Not only am I a witch, a being capable of great magical exploits, but I am in danger. Now that those tigers know I am alive and helping the Crystal Gems, there is only one place to be, with them.

With that thought in mind, I join everyone on the crystal pedestal, which emits a crystalline sound before shining brightly.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So, what did you thought? I personally very like this chapter, just to imagine the small cats fighting oversized tigers! And about cats, recently I have been asked what was Peridot's breed, by PeriBombX - always a pleasure to hear from you ;) - and by a guest to whom I wish I could have answered personally, because you had a lot of stuff to say, but you were a guest so I couldn't. So I guess I'll do it now, in hope that you will see it!

So, about Peridot's breed first, I did not specify it, but she is a smaller than average European shorthair. Why? Because I used to have an European shorthair, and she was completely bonkers, so I find it fitting for Peridot! Next, the guest review asked me about Jasper, and how it would be more logical to send Jasper against them, rather than the Rubies. And I completely agree with you. Yes, Jasper will be in this fic, but not yet, and everything will make sense in chapter eight (that's Friday, by the way).

Also, PeriBombX, you'll have to wait for Yellow Diamond. Hell no I'm not showing my final boss halfway through XD

So that was everything that I had to say, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed so far, and I find myself liking having a little chat with you guys! So see you Wenesday!


	8. I receive a few explanations (finally)

**Chapter 7: I receive a few explanations (finally)**

I let go of my breath as the beam of light let us in the country side, standing on another pedestal surrounded by an ocean of grass. There is really nothing in here, beside an old red barn, a rusty silo, and an old baseball course, painted on the dirt a long time ago. I step off the pedestal, and everyone makes its way to the barn, so I follow them.

"What is this place?"

"Oh, it's the barn!" answers excitedly Steven. "It's an old barn above the town my family owns. We don't do much here anymore, but it's a good hiding place because we're the only one to know where it is."

Pearl walks closer to Steven and after clearing her throat asks:

"Steven, may I borrow your communication device? I need to call _her_..."

"Oh, good idea! I'll call Connie too, so she'll come to train here."

The two of them walk away from the barn and toward the silo. I can see Steven taking out his phone to place it on the ground next to Pearl.

We enter the barn. There isn't much here. An old rundown truck, a few boxes here and there, and two ladders leading upstairs, where there is still a bit of hay. Peridot immediately run toward an old wooden chest, and takes out a dusty blanket with little green alien heads on it. She pulls it to me with her teeth, as usual.

"Here, Lazuli, I found you a blanket!" she mumbles.

"Hum.. thanks."

I pick it up and foll it quickly. Where should I put it? On the back of the truck or above, on the hay?

"You can put it on the car. Steven will take top bunk."

I lightly jump when I hear Garnet's voice at my side. I simply nod and do as she said. Without hesitation, Peridot jumps on the back of the car and rolls herself on the blanket, before falling asleep almost instantly.

"I was wondering, maybe you'd like some informations about the situation at hand?" asks the Manx cat.

"Yes, I feel like this should be a good start."

Garnet takes the direction of the double doors, and I follow her. We come across Pearl and Steven, and as he enters the barn the young boy yells:

"I take top bunk!"

I can see Garnet smirking beside me. We walk outside, and stop by the makeshift bench beside the door. It is fresher here above the city, but the sun is still high in the sky, and it warms me quickly.

"We are a covenant of witches" starts Garnet "but you already know that. Steven may have also told you that there is a lot of those around the world. The most powerful of them is the covenant of the Diamonds."

A small breeze passes around us, and I can see it shuffling the small flowers dispersed on the meadow.

"A long time ago, there was a war between our covenant and theirs. It lasted a very long time, and I only saw the end of it. Our leader, Rose Quartz, had to kill one of the founding member of the Diamonds to put an end to it all. They are not good witches, you see. They wanted more and more power, even if it meant trampling on other creature's life. But now the Diamonds want vengeance."

She poses, as if she tries to find the word to express the rest of the story.

"To hide us from the rest of the covenant, Rose Quartz managed to place our base in a large protective bubble, so that the Diamonds couldn't find us. Time passed, and we thought we were safe, that the Diamonds had abandoned the search for us. But fourteen years ago, Rose decided to have a child with her human lover. It's almost impossible for a witch to have a child, you know. There are no wizard, Steven is the only one we know. But it cost a lot for him to be born. Rose died, giving birth to him."

I can feel all the sadness in her voice, and almost want to stroke her fur to make her feel better, but I think twice about it and decided to cross my arms instead.

"After her death, the bubble dissipated. Poor Steven blames himself for not being able to hold the bubble up, but one day or the other they were going to find us, whether Rose had died or not. A few weeks ago, the new leader of the Diamond covenant found us. We hid Steven as best as we could, but because we refused to tell where Rose Quartz was, we got turned into cats, which neutralizes our powers."

She stares at the silo for a few seconds, and I pinch my lips before asking:

"The Red Battalion, they obey to that new leader?"

"Yes. She calls herself Yellow Diamond, and what we call the Red Battalion is just another witch from her covenant, capable of creating and maintaining four clones of herself at the same time."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now, it depends on what you want to do. We might not have our powers anymore, but we could still train you a bit. I know for a fact the Red Battalion will find us again once the ice melts. If you don't want to be mixed up in all of this, you better leave, maybe seek refuge in another covenant."

I stare longly at the clouds above us. It may be because of the inclination of the sun, but they seem tainted with a bit of pink.

"Whether I want it or not now it is too late. I am mixed up in this, and for better or worst I have a chance to help. So I'll stay and help."

"Thank you, Lapis Lazuli."


	9. I'm braking the ice

**Chapter 8: I'm braking the ice**

Sleeping at the back of a truck wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought. I was a bit cold, but I used Peridot as both a hot-water bottle and a plush. She didn't complain.

Earlier this morning, a friend of Steven's, Connie, joined us at the barn, with a box of donuts, which I was grateful for. Connie is absolutely adorable, and very smart. She might not be a witch, but Pearl is teaching her potions skills, and she is very talented.

In the meantime, Steven and Peridot take it upon themselves to teach me at least a spell everyday. Today, I am to learn how to throw an ice spell. Garnet thought it was a good idea, since I seem to have an affinity for water. She is currently thinking of a new plan, or so she said. Amethyst is somewhere, doing something.

I stand in the barn, in front of Peridot. Steven, beside me, tries to explain to me how to throw a spell. There's not even a spell, it's all about what you feel inside, which is even harder.

"So, do you remember how you felt on the beach yesterday? Well, think about ice, and close you eyes. If you're feeling cold, it's normal. It means its working. Then think about putting Peridot in a block of ice, and open you eyes to look at her, and hold up you hand toward her. Got it?"

I nod, and take a deep breath. In front of me, Peridot seems less and less confident.

"Can't we... hum... freeze a bunch of hay?"

I close my eyes, I think about ice as much as I can. Glaciers, and icebergs, and ice cubes, and icicles, and ice creams. I do feel cold, as if the blood in my body had frozen over. It's not a displeasing sensation. I open my eyes, and find Peridot in front of me, shivering in fear. I hold up my hand, and the icy sensation collects in the palm of my hand. I almost jump when a sudden ray of ice rushes out of my hand, but Peridot is the one of truly jumps, avoiding my attack with the shriek of a scared cat. On the ground and wall behind her, a small patch of ice appears. I smile with satisfaction, and Steven holds up his hand for me to high five, which I do gladly.

"Great! On you first try! It was so hard for me..."

I shuffle his hair with a smile.

"Of course it had to be, you were younger, weren't you? But it makes it even more impressive."

He smiles, then shouts:

"Peridot, come back, we'll do it again!"

But Peridot has hidden herself under the truck and is not coming out anytime soon. It's as if I were trying to take a picture of her.

"You'll have to do without me from now on! I'll be with Pearl and Connie if you're looking for me."

And with that she exists the barn in a rushed walk. Steven signs before looking back at my little ice spot.

"Oh, I have an idea! Want to see something funny?"

I nod, and he explains:

"Do the ice spell again, but throw it on this little patch of ice, okay?"

I close my eyes, and it seems a little bit easier this time to feel the ice inside of me. I do just as I did before, my palm toward my target. I'm not afraid when the cold beam leaves my hand, but I quickly crouch when I see it rebound on the ice. It flies toward the upper level of the barn, and we here the shriek of a cat, and the sound of cracking ice. Steven is laughing his butt off, but I'm a little bit more worried.

"Steven, what happened?"

"It's so cool, right? Magic rebounds on reflecting surfaces!"

We walk up the ladder, only to find Amethyst's tail trapped in a block of ice. She glares at us, which seems to stop Steven's fit of laughter.

"Hum guys, that was not fun at all! So get me out!"

* * *

We played baseball this afternoon, which wasn't such a good idea since we are absolutely not enough to make two coherent teams. Plus cats can't hold a bat nor throw a ball. Plus I'm very bad at catching balls.

Night is falling on the barn, and my magic practicing has exhausted me. I feel drained of all energy, even though I barely practiced an hour. I hope it gets better with time. I roll myself into a ball at the back of the truck, tug the blanket as close to me as possible, and wait for sweet sleep to come to me. I have barely closed my eyes when Peridot joins me, placing herself against my chest, which I still think she does on purpose.

I thought she was going to fall asleep, as usual, but she whispers:

"Lazuli, can I talk to you seriously?"

"Of course you can" I answer.

"We can't just wait to be found again by the Red Battalion. We have to do something to put an end to this crisis."

"I agree, but there is nothing we can do for now. The only one who could do something is Steven, but we need to protect him until he's ready. We can't just throw him in the lion's pit with no weapon to defend himself, you see what I mean."

"What I meant by 'we' is the two of us."

I frown.

"What?"

Peridot gets up and lays beside my face. Her emerald eyes look so big from this close.

"I have a plan. You see, before I was with the Crystal Gems, I was part of the Diamond covenant. I was sent to find them."

"Really?" I'm not as shock as I should, but maybe because everything has seemed possible to me for the past few days.

"So my idea is that you and me go back to Yellow Diamond, to trick her. She doesn't know who you are, so we can tell her I convinced you to follow me in her covenant. I just have to apologize profusely and hope she has a bit of mercy. She'll probably turn me back to human with enough apologizes. But anyway, once I'm human again, we can attack her, and possibly kill her, which will turn everyone else human again."

I ponder her plan for a minute. Part of me find it a good idea, and part of me, find it impossible, and stupid, especially this last part about killing her. But on the other hand, I do not have a better idea.

"So, are you in?"

I have heard better plans before, but I'm thinking, if this plan can put an end to this crisis, as she puts it, than we have to try. I chuckle lightly.

"This plan sucks."

"Alright, let's go! We have someone to pick up before we go."

I frown, wondering who that may be, and we walk out of the barn as silently as possible. The night is finally here, and only the moon illuminates our escapade. I can see the ocean, like a dark abyss, licking every so often closer to the light of the city. I thought we were going to take the warp-pad, but we don't. Instead, Peridot leads me to the rusted silo, and to the door on its side.

"Inside is my old co-worker, so to speak. Steven hexed her so she would be inoffensive, and we locked her in here."

I nod, and open the creaking door. The silo is empty and dark, if not for a pair of dark amber eyes, glowing with hatred.

"It's you, you pitiful thing!" a deep voice yells to Peridot.

"Please, Lazuli, pick her up for me, so we may go."

I give Peridot another look, but she doesn't seem worry about me walking inside a dark silo to catch god knows what. I take a step inside, than another, my legs trembling more and more. I keep my eyes on the small amber ones, but every step I take echoes around me as if to distract me. Only when I am close enough to see the small creature do I let out a giggle.

"Hey, what are you laughing at!"

I pick her up while minding her teeth, and can't help but smile. In my hands rests a big orange rabbit with evil eyes and a white tuft of hair on its head. She is giving me deadly glares, but I ignore them and hold her carelessly, like a plush.

"Steven really gave his all on this one."

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

A/N: And this, ladies and gents, is the introduction of Jasper, I hope you're happy XD

But more seriously, guys, what do you think? We are now entering the final act, meaning next week will be the last. It's sad, I know. Also, if you were expecting any kind of commentary on last night's episode, I haven't seen it yet. So maybe it confirmed Lapidot, but I don't know! If you have read my profile you know I'm French, so I need to wait until the episode is posted onto the Internet, and then I need to wait for my sisters to come home from school, because we have this tradition of watching Steven Universe episodes together. So maybe I'll comment on it Monday, we'll see.

I wanted to give a very big thank you to MastersSkorpius for his review, and when I see the story stats for this story it really makes me happy to see that many of you like what I write, because you keep coming every time for more. So anyway, I'll see you Monday, we'll see how Peridot's plan works out, and until then you can review, follow, etc... By guys!


	10. I finally see what Peridot looks like

**Chapter 9: I finally see what Peridot looks like**

The warp-pad leaves us in the middle of nowhere. The night's sky is obscured by the high cedar trees, and even the moon can't shine through. It's very cold, and I wish I had brought a jacket with me. It almost seems that it is going to snow. I wonder where in the world we are. In my arms, the rabbit – Jasper, Peridot told me – has done nothing but wiggling to get out of my grasp. It's very obnoxious.

"Let me go, you pathetic... thing!"

From what I've gather, she's big on insult, but not very good to find original ones. I just make sure she doesn't bite me, and from time to time pull at one of her ears to calm her down. I silently follow Peridot who seems to know where to go. I would like to discuss our plan once again, but Jasper is suppose to be our token in, so if she heard about it we would be in big troubles. I listen to the sound of a faraway howl, and wonder what the others will think in the morning, when they wake up and find us gone. Maybe they'll think Jasper kidnapped us? No, they're too smart to believe such a thing.

We walk for a while, until we find another pedestal, this one of a yellowy color. Peridot steps on it, and I do the same. Jasper has stopped wiggling, only to asks:

"Why would you go back there, you traitor!"

Peridot shakes her head.

"I'm not a traitor See? I brought a new member to our covenant, and I'm bringing you home."

A flash of light later, we enter a very strange place, with hexagonal metallic walls. The corridor we're in is long and deserted, with large tubes running along the ceiling. It almost feel like we're inside a spaceship. Peridot starts walking, her little paws barely clicking on the ground compared to my own steps. We cross multiple others hallways, but never turn. I notice a large wooden door at the end of the corridor, with a dark metal ornaments on it, and a very large yellow gem in the center of it.

We reach the door, and Peridot stops, and says:

"A witch has to place her hand on the stone for it to open. Lazuli, you're the only one with a thumb here. If you would?"

"Er... sure."

I press my palm against the cool gem, and it slowly turns deep blue, the same color as my own gem. The door opens with the cracking of wood, and we are now standing on the doorstep of a giant and empty room. It's ceiling is so high it would be almost impossible to even fly to touch it. There should be pillars to support it's weight, but there are nowhere to be seen, either invisible or completely lacking. The room is very dark, and the lozenge shaped windows across the entrance only show the starless night. A few torches lit up as we walk in, enough to notice the little set of stairs, leading to the biggest throne I had ever seen, all made in an amalgamate of transparent and yellow gems. And on it sits a giant women with dark golden hair, very thin, and with mean looking eyes.

"You... Cat, what are you here for?"

Peridot stops instantly, and I do the same, standing behind her. Jasper wiggle unexpectedly, and jumps out of my grip, only to run to the witch known as Yellow Diamond.

"My Diamond! Look at what the rebels have done to me! Please help me!"

Yellow Diamond gives her a look and her lips curl into a vicious smile.

"Pitiful. You let yourself fall into a trap. Now look at you. A little rabbit. Why should I help you, when you were not capable of accomplishing your mission?"

Jasper bowed deeply, as much as a rabbit can.

"Please, my Diamond. I can still fight. I am still useful to you."

"I'll consider your case later. In the mean time, I want to know what you are doing here, traitor, and who is this young witch with you."

Her attention shift to us, and her amber eyes fall on me. I can see her gem shinning brightly on her chest, above the top of her sternum. In front of me, Peridot bows.

"My Diamond, I apologize for my wrong doing. I have seen my mistake. Those crystal clods are nothing but rebels who should be eliminated."

She bows again, with more grace than Jasper.

"As a prove of my repentance, I have brought with me Jasper, who had been made prisoner by the Crystal Gems, and this young witch, here, who had been found by the Crystal Gems, but wish to join your covenant."

She bows again, until her forehead touches the ground.

"I apologize, my Diamond."

I look an instant to Yellow Diamond, who is viciously staring at the both of us. I lower my gaze with a shiver.

"I accept your apology, as long as you have important information to deliver to me."

"I know everything you need to know, my Diamond."

I keep looking at Peridot, and I find crazy how good she is at lying to this giant and probably very powerful witch. I almost wonder if she is actually pretending. But no, I just can't see Peridot as a traitor. She's too nice. Isn't she?

"Very well, you have been forgiven. As such, I will restore your form, and you will tell me what I need to know."

Yellow Diamond doesn't even raise her hand. I take a step back when I see Peridot shining in bright yellow, and her shape growing taller. The next thing I know, I'm standing behind a young woman about my age, but much smaller than me, wearing what I assume she was wearing before she got turned into a cat. A white short with little green aliens on it and a green tee-shirt with a yellow star at the center. Was she in her pajamas when they got attacked? Her sandy hair looks impossible to tame, all spiky and unruly. Her skin has a lighter tone than mine. I can see her hands quickly roaming over her body, to make sure she's human again, and finally she turns around and smile joyfully to me.

Her emerald eyes are hidden behind heavy glasses, and in her smile I can still see how her teeth are rather sharp, which makes me wonder if it is a side effect from being a cat for too long. On her forehead, partially hidden under her hair, rests a triangular gem, apple green in color. Happiness shines in her eyes and on her face, and I can't help but smile as well. I have the strange wish to touch her gem, and her cheeks, just to make sure she really is back to human.

"Now, you will tell me everything you know."

She turns back to Yellow Diamond, but not before giving me a wink. This is the signal that I need to prepare my ice spell. I can't close my eyes, because it would be too much of a giveaway, so I stare at my feet instead. I'm so focused I can't here a thing Peridot is saying. I imagine Yellow Diamond encased in a block of ice, the biggest ice cube anyone has ever seen. I feel so cold it makes me shiver, again and again, until I hear a strong and unmissable yell:

"Now Lazuli!"

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Are you ready for the ending? I've found that a few of you are in fact not, but like I said to PeriBombX (thank you for the many many reviews you have posted so far), it is possible that I make a sequel, depending on what the show brings in the future. As always, I thank all of you who reviewed since I posted chapter 8, so that's PeriBombX, The December Angel, and two guests, one of whom called herself Jasper Lady. So thank you guys!

Also, I saw Harvest Gem, and it was hillarious, and I wish I had a pumpkin dog (can we settle for the term "puppkin" to describe this little cutie? That's puppy and pumpkin combine) And PeriBombX told me Yellow Diamond will apparently return soon and with a song, and I really hope that is true.

Thank you guys! You can review if you want to, and follow if you haven't already yet and you don't want to miss the ending. As for favourite, maybe you should wait until you've read the ending. You knows, I might mess it up completely! See you guys Wenesday!


	11. I make my first journey to jail

**Chapter 10: I make my first journey to jail**

So of course, Peridot's plan was a failure. Of course Yellow Diamond stopped my attack with the blink of an eye. I consider myself lucky to still be human by now. I really thought for a second she was going to turn me into an ant and crush me with her heel. But no, jailing. Better than anything I expected, seriously. I believe her assumption is that as long as we are alive, the Crystal Gems either won't attack or will actually try to save us. Like that is ever going to happen, they don't even know where we are.

Other good news on the side, I'm sharing my very very sparse cell with Peridot. What I mean by sparse is that there are three wall, a ceiling, a flour, and a window instead of bars, and that's it. Peridot is currently banging against said window while cursing with any and all words coming to her mind, but to no avail. She even tried to use her powers to make it levitate, but it didn't work. I'm just seating against the wall.

Finally Peridot has had enough. She gives one last uppercut to the window, groans in pain and let herself fall beside me, her legs against her chest. She passes her hand through her hair and sighs.

"I'm sorry Lazuli, my plan was a failure."

I shrug.

"At least you tried. And hey, you're human again, and we're together. It could be worst."

She smiles weakly, and push her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I guess you're right."

She let her head fall on my shoulder, her hair lightly caressing my neck in the process. I giggle, and she straighten herself again.

"Sorry. I know, my hair were far more manageable in cat form."

I shrug and stroke her head as if she was still a feline.

"It's okay. It suits you, actually. It strange, I never tried to imagine you as a human, but you're exactly the way I thought you'd be."

"Messy?"

"Nah. You were a cute little cat, and now you're a cute little woman. Makes sense to me."

Her cheeks flush lightly, and I pull her toward me to force her to place her head back on my shoulder. She obliges, and let out a sigh.

"Alright, so, what do we do now?"

"We stay here, and wait. There is no way we'll ever get out of here anyway."

"I like this plan."

I let my head fall on hers, and her soft hair makes for a very comfortable pillow. I let my eyes close, and sleep comes quickly. But before I can fall asleep, Peridot calls for me:

"Lazuli?"

"Yeah?"

"I seriously thought I was taller than you."

I can't help but smile.

"Me too." I answer.

I hear a loud banging close to me, and wonder if Peridot is still trying to hit the window until it explodes. But no, I can feel her hair against my cheek. So what is going on?

I open my eyes with a grown, and the stiffness in my neck makes me grimace. My eyelids flutter, and I try not to wake Peridot as I brush my eyes. Unfortunately, the rattling beside us seemed to have woken her up as well.

"Lazuli, can you cut the alarm?" she asks.

I yawn before answering:

"I don't think that's an alarm."

"Then what is it?"

I look over to the window, and see a twelve years old boy and three cats on the other side. The boy is making some signs with his hands which doesn't make much sense to me, until he mimics an explosion. My eyes are suddenly wide awake, and I get up, before helping Peridot up.

"Steven is gonna blow up the window, come on, we have to hide!"

I look around the cell, but find nothing. I grown, and place us in a corner. Peridot finally seem to understand what is going on, and I can see her gem shining suddenly, before the walls around us bend with the cringing of metal, until they encircle us to protect us.

"Couldn't you use your powers to brake us though the wall earlier or something?" I ask.

"I hadn't thought about it. Sorry."

I sigh, just as the loud bang of braking glass echoes behind us. Pieces are falling behind us, smashing against the metal shield. I shudder, but do not feel anything sharp piercing my skin. Once it stops, Peridot takes us out of metal cocoon, and Steven makes the pink bubble around him and the others disappear. I have never been more glad to see a boy and three cats in my life.

"Guys, how did you found us?" asks Peridot.

"Garnet had a vision. Plus I heard you talk last night."

Peridot flushes lightly.

"Well, anyway, thank you guys. Let's get out of here!"

But Garnet shakes her head.

"We can't. Not until we've taken care of Yellow Diamond. She has sent all of her troops to find us, the base is unprotected. It's now or never."

I give a look to Peridot, who seems has determinate as the others. My heart beats loudly in my chest. I nod. Let's finish this!

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So yes, next chapter is the last, and for those of you who thinks the coming confrontation could have been delayed, I just didn't want the story to drag on but with nothing interresting to say. I think it is better this way. If I have anything else to had, like I said, I will make a sequel. So I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, and to all of you who had come for the Lapidot, you just got a taste of it ;)

See you guys Friday for the ending!


	12. Let me Try

**Chapter 11: Let me try**

We run through the corridor, our steps loudly echoing around us. My heart is beating so fast it's killing me. The last stand. We kill her, or we die, but today is the end of this conflict.

We quickly arrive in front of the wooden door without encountering a single enemy on our way. Garnet was right, the place is completely unguarded. Steven places his hand on the gem and it turns a violent shade of pink. The doors opens with a loud crack, and we enter the dark throne room.

Inside, nothing seemed to have change. Yellow Diamond is still on her throne, and Jasper still beside her, an orange rabbit with evil eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Crystal Gems."

She frowns as her gaze passes over each and every one of us.

"Where is Rose Quartz? It is her gem which opened the door, so where is she?"

Beside me Steven takes a deep breath and steps forward.

"My mother is dead. I now carry her gem."

Yellow Diamond looks him up and down with both confusion, anger and finally fury. Her eyes shine in the darkness with cruelty.

"You liar! A man can't be a witch! Jasper, seize them!"

The rabbit hesitates for a second, probably wondering how she's going to capture us all. The instant she jumps away from the throne and runs toward us Garnet declares:

"I'll take care of her. You take care of Yellow Diamond!"

She jumps toward Jasper, blocking her path, all claws and fangs out. But Jasper seems to have adapted to her new form rather easily, and she fights like a kangaroo, utilizing both her small arms and powerful legs.

I focus again on Yellow Diamond, and try to throw another ice spell, while Amethyst and Pearl rush toward her. Pearl tries to bite her angle, where Amethyst is pulling at her hair. I throw my spell, but she stands up. Evertyhing that we have done so far doesn't even seem to bother her. A powerful wave of magic pushes us backward, sending the two cats flying into the room. I stumble backward, but Peridot, who somehow manages to stay still, catches me before I can go too far. It's only when I look at her feet that I notice they are in a cocoon of bended metal, made from the ground.

The only other one who seems to resist is Steven, holding out his pink shield in front of him. The power from Yellow Diamond's attack pushes him backward lightly, but he digs his heels into the ground as much as he can to stay still. The wave of power stops, and Yellow Diamond laughs, a mocking laugh which echoes around the room.

"So it is true! You really are the new Rose Quartz. Well, no matter. You won't last long. You're too weak to even stand another attack."

Steven straightens his back and answers:

"Well, at least, I'll try."

She laughs again, and a beam of bright yellow light rushes toward him. He lifts up his shield, and blocks the attack. It pushes him backward, and I see two cats run past me to take a hold of Steven's ankles, and help him study himself. Once Steven notices it, her yells:

"Guys, no! I don't want you to be amalgamated with me if I'm hit!"

Pearl refuses to let go, and so Amethyst stays too. Steven's shield is already crackling. He turns his head to me, and all I see in his eyes is desperation. His brow is sweaty, and his mouth is twisted in a painful expression.

"Lapis, please! Take them away!"

I nod and run to him, Peridot right behind me. Together, we manage to take a hold of Amethyst and Pearl, in the midst of painful groans and a laugh, Yellow Diamond's laugh, still just as vicious as before. We step back, just as Steven's shield brakes. My eyes grow wide, and I forget to breath. Steven glows, the shape of his body extends, and we hear painful sobs being replace by meowing after meowing, until the light is dismissed. I place my hand on my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

Steven doesn't look human anymore. He stands on all four, but both his hands and feet have been replaced by cats heads. They are growing everywhere on him, literally overtaking his body. A few small heads are growing on his forehead and cheek, while much, much bigger once are growing on his back, there weight probably hunching him even further. All the heads are meowing, over and over, again and again, loudly, some high pitched and some lower, growling, shrieking. And in the mists of it all is Steven, faintly calling for help.

Pearl is horrified, she jumps from my arms and runs to him, calling his name, trying to find his head. But Amethyst has noticed something else. On our side, Jasper is back to normal.

"Oh no!"

She wriggles out of Peridot's arms, and runs to Garnet, who has been thrown away by Jasper. The two cats try to attack the mountain that is now Jasper, taller and bulkier than any human I have ever, seen, with long platinum hair flowing behind her as she runs. Every single one of her steps are loud, and powerful, and I have the feeling a single kick from her could kill you. I look worriedly at Peridot. We are the only two left here, and not the best fighter around here. For now, Yellow Diamond is completely ignoring us, still laughing from what she has done to Steven.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can throw another ice spell even though it will not work. I take a deep breath, and I finally hear it. Water. Running water, right under us. Probably from the plumbing. And just like the sea, it is calling me.

"Peridot, there's a water pipe right under us. Think you can bring the water to us?"

"I'm on it."

All I hear is her hand tapping the metal, and said metal cricking loudly. I open my eyes. My body is so cold I'm shivering from everywhere. I throw a very weak ice spell, just to attract Yellow Diamond's attention. For the first time I actually touch her, which gives me a bit of hope. I manage to freeze her shoulder, but she brushes it off in an instant, her vicious amber eyes on me.

"Oh my, I almost forgot about you. What should I turn you into? A cat, like the others?"

A beam of yellow light is sent toward me, and I take a deep breath. I create a triangular wall of ice in front of me, and the edge right in front of me brakes the spell, and orients it away. I stay focus, and the wall stays up long enough for Peridot to come out of the hole she's dug, and for water to flow out with her.

It grows quickly in depth, which is impressive when you consider the size of the room. The water is now ankle deep, and I feel its contact awakening my powers. I raise my hand, a a hand made out of water rises as well. It curls into a fist, and is about to smash Yellow Diamond when she teleports out of the way. The throne explodes under the water hand, and I smile. Yellow Diamond reappears beside Steven, and I send the fist after her. She uses a yellow shield to counter my attack, so I make the hand bang on it, until it brakes. And it does brake, all it takes is a few minutes. The hand seizes her, and I consider her face now, fuming with rage, with her wet blond hair glued to her forehead. She doesn't look as scary as she used to be. I throw her to her broken throne, and was about to continue attacking when I notice Steven is getting better. I run toward him, as the cats on him seem to melt away.

"Steven, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think... I think the water helps."

I nod, and control the water to pass over him like a light shower. The cats meow in disapprobation, but I continue anyway.

"Lazuli, watch out!"

I turn around, only to find a part of the metal ground shielding me from a beam of light, which rebounds on it and goes back to its caster. I look toward Peridot, who's hands are still raise. The ground goes back to its place, and I am faced with the funniest thing I hadn't seen in a while. Beside the broken throne now stands a small blond kitten, its fur all damp which makes it even funnier looking.

"No! What have you done! I'm a... a cat!"

"Magic rebounds on reflecting surfaces! Isn't that right, Steven?"

I look over to him, and not only is he back to normal, but so is Pearl, now a thin woman with short carrot hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a silver and round gem on her forehead.

"Un-cat me! I command you to Un-cat me!"

Pearl shakes her head.

"Unfortunately for you, only the hexer who has turned you into a cat can undo it."

And she laughs, as if she hadn't laugh in centuries. And we all laugh, Steven, Peridot and I.

"Jasper! Help me!"

But as me look over to Jasper, she is in no condition to help, as she has been turn back to a rabbit. Beside her, there are not two but three persons. A short and plump woman with long platinum hair and a purple gem on her chest, which I assume to be Amethyst. Next to her stands a woman with light blue hair and a skin tone similar to mine, her eyes hidden underneath her fringe. She is now tightly hugging another woman about her height, with a darker skin tone than hers and short brown hair. Her eyes are of a fiery red, but not a scary one, a warm and loving one which shines through when she looks at the woman in her arms. Steven runs to them and hugs them both.

"Ruby! Sapphire! I thought we would never see you again!"

Sapphire lightly caresses his hair while never letting go of Ruby. I turn to Peridot and ask:

"Who are they?"

"Oh right, you don't know. Well, it just so happen that they were hugging when the spell hit them, so they fused into a single cat. But now they're back to normal."

I nod, and Amethyst yells:

"Let's go home, I'm hungry!"

We all agreed, and I can't wait to find a bed and fall asleep on it. We leave the room and abandon Yellow Diamond and Jasper, nothing more than a kitten and a rabbit, shrieking to us that they'll avenge themselves. We ignore them.


	13. Epilogue: My new home is an old barn

**Epilogue: My new home is an old barn**

I must have slept for days following the fall of Yellow Diamond. Yet when I wake up I find something is missing beside me. I don't have my little Peridot cat who sleeps beside me anymore. I'm back in my old house, in my old room, alone, but that's only until they can find me a place to stay at the temple. Today is the day we celebrate our victory.

We all meet before midday at the barn, and when I arrive I find I'm the last to arrive. I walked up to the barn, and see on my left Steven playing with Connie. A van has been parked beside the old barn, and inside I find Amethyst watching something on an old TV with Steven's father, Greg, who I now recognize as the owner of the car-wash. On my right, Ruby and Sapphire are laying in the grass, looking at the clouds. Pearl is seated on the bench in front of the barn, her head resting on the shoulder of her girlfriend, a tall woman with pink fluffy hair who looks a lot like Steven's mother, but like Steven told me, I'm not suppose to mention it. Also, I think I understand why it's hard for a witch to have a child. Apparently, it's an unwritten rule for witches to love women.

As I walk up to the barn, I am welcomed by Peridot, not the only single in this party but the only one without a partner to do something.

"Hey Lazuli! You're here! Can we talk?"

I frown, then smile, happy to see she hasn't lost her straight to the point attitude.

"Hello to you too. Sure, why not?"

She grabs my hand and we circle around the barn, to a ladder which she magically place against the wall.

"I see you are happy to be able to do magic again." I say as I start climbing.

"Happy, ah! Is helium a noble gas?"

I stay silent, and she laugh a bit awkwardly, until we reach the roof and she comments:

"It is. Helium is a noble gas."

She swallow, and I hide my small smile. I sit, and admire the view from up here. We can see the city stretch all the way to the sea, and the sun dancing with the waves. The grass on the hill itself seems to become a green ocean every time the wind rises. I even notice a pumpkin patch beside the old silo, already blooming with very small pumpkins. Peridot sits beside me, and I can feel her nervousness from here. So I smile lightly, and take her sweaty hand in mine.

"So, what do you wanted to talk about?"

She freezes for a good minute before letting go of the breath she was holding.

"Hum... see... The others said it might take a while before we can get our own rooms at the temple, so I thought.. hum.. How about we take the barn and make it our own. We could be... I don't know... Barn buddies, or something... I mean, that's only if you want to 'cause... you know... You have your house and all, and it's a nice house, and..."

I let her rumble for a while, before placing a soft kiss on her cheek, which makes her all face turn bright red, and seems to have cut off her vocal cords.

"I think I'd like that. Barn buddies."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So, this is the end, I guess... What did you thought? And yes, in case you were wondering, the reference to "Emperor's New Groove" has been done on purpose, cause I love that movie :)

Before talking updates, I want to really take the time to thank every single one of you, unfortunatelly, I don't have all of your names! So thanks to everyone who has read, for a start. This story is what I would call my best seller. As I am writing those lines, this story has had 1773 views, 14 reviews, 9 followers and 6 favourites (because numbers are important). So first, thanks to all of you who have stuck till the end. You are very wonderful people. Now for the individual thanks.

Thanks to five Guests, Jasper Lady, The December Angel, MasterSkorpius, GreekGeek2015 and PeriBombX for your reviews. It's always a pleasure to hear what you guys have thought. Thanks to inten, The December Angel, PeriBombX, MasterSkorpius, Lost Pen, GreekGeek2015, Ghil, Daddy'sLittleAngie99 and BonBonLestrange87 who have followed this story. Reviews are important but followers are even more, because its shows that you want to read more of the story. It's a silent appreciation, and it's very precious to me. Finally, thanks to nipple twister, The December Angel, PeriBombX, GreekGeek2015, Daddy'sLittleAngie99 and Aldecaalfi who have already favourited the story. I have no word for how awesome this feels, that people can like what I write, it very motivating. Stay super cool you guys, and much thanks many wows.

Okay, so now, I'm back into serious mod. I've already talked about a sequel, but to all of you who came for the Lapidot, I have a surprise for you! Only remember this date, 2nd of December. It's not a full on sequel, rather a one-shot sequel, but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. I will post it as a new story, so no following alert. If you want more details, I just posted a big update note on my profil, talking about what I'm currently doing, and what I'll post in the future. Also, I'll post another one-shot in maybe an hour or two, about Steven and Connie. Unrelated to the Crystal Cats.

Okay guys, I think I have rumbled enough for now. Remember the 2nd of December, click on my profile for more infos. Reviews, and Favourite are still accepted, and will be just as appreciated as usual. Followers too but I don't really see what use that would have. Oh well. Thank you so much guys, and I hope I'll see you soon!


End file.
